walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sasha Williams (TV Series)
How about a better photo? Sorted :) Last name Isn't her last name Williams? Tysonjackson (talk) 07:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) *The last name "Williams" came from the makers of the action figures. No official source/confirmation from show creators/RK/AMC credits regarding the last name of Tyreese and Sasha. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:29, March 4, 2015 (UTC) *Yup. FormAndVoid (talk) 23:30, September 13, 2015 (UTC) *So, pretty much screw what Mistertrouble said and do whatever we want? Until I hear some confirmation from the showcreators/RK/AMC credits, I will be dubious. AlastorMoody (talk) 15:13, October 4, 2015 (UTC) *Wow never mind, I take it back!!! Just saw the season 5 thing. I am a very happy fan right now. AlastorMoody (talk) 15:14, October 4, 2015 (UTC) *Even though it was confirmed it was Williams through Tyresse's "in Memorial" thing on the Season 5 bonus feature, it was 100% confirmed on Season 7's for Sasha's. Just thought i'd update this so people are aware.Purzyckij (talk) Improvements Go to http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Rick_Grimes_(TV_Series)#Improvements[[Talk:Rick Grimes (TV Series)#Improvements|http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Rick_Grimes_(TV_Series)#Improvements]] for the discussion. FormAndVoid (talk) 14:46, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Update: No admin seems concerned, but I seriously think this is worthy of discussion. FormAndVoid (talk) 23:31, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Killed Victims What happened to "one unnamed member of The Governor's militia?" FormAndVoid (talk) 14:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 23:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC)I thought she killed like two to three militia soldiers, also she's a great shot right? In the list of deaths page, it said she killed a couple of people at the battle. Perhaps we should change her killed victims. So did I, but I'm afraid to make a change in case it's rejected for whatever reason. Oh, well. FormAndVoid (talk) 00:03, September 14, 2015 (UTC) 00:08, September 14, 2015 (UTC)ZOMBIVERSE (talk)But how can it be rejected if there's is nothing to contradict it, I mean Sasha never said she didn't kill anyone at the battle, she's a great shot, better than Maggie, Beth, or Carl, maybe we can put possibly a couple of militia soldiers. I'll put in "At least one unnamed member of The Governor's militia", and see how it goes. FormAndVoid (talk) 00:13, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Done. And I agree about her being one of the best, if not the best shot of the group. It makes sense. Feel free to change and write "several", but I just played it safe. Some editors are very pedantic about this sort of thing. FormAndVoid (talk) 00:16, September 14, 2015 (UTC) 00:23, September 14, 2015 (UTC)ZOMBIVERSE (talk)Do you want me to write several, because I just started this account yesterday, and I'm nervous about editing because people may have a problem with it. What I'm trying to say is that I just started and someone who's been here longer can do the edit and be trusted with it. Do you know what I am saying? You could try, yes. FormAndVoid (talk) 17:35, September 15, 2015 (UTC) So the last name "Williams" is now confirmed? I pretty much already knew considering the action figure releases and SMG reblogging fan stuff with name mentions of Williams, so it was self-evident, but actual confirmation is great to hear. FormAndVoid (talk) 16:35, September 5, 2015 (UTC) *Season 5 DVD has bonus commentary regarding Tyreese and it apparently confirms the last name Williams. DVD also confirmed Officer Shepherd's first name. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:25, September 5, 2015 (UTC) *That's great to hear thanks. FormAndVoid (talk) 14:07, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Backstory input I wanted to make sure, but would it be okay if I specifically mentioned in her background, living in Jacksonville that she was raised by her father? Because Sonequa made that clear at Comic Con. It's not an indication of whether Sasha's mother died or not, but Tyreese has only mentioned them as having a father as well. Seems like important background info, and kinda gives off why Sasha has tomboy-esque qualities. FormAndVoid (talk) 00:20, September 14, 2015 (UTC) New photo We need to get an updated photo of Sasha, the black and white doesn't really cut it. : We probably won't get one until episode 6. Her scenes with Abe are not very portrait-esque, and even if you cut them, it'd be pretty blurry. Better wait. But hey, it's a nice photo regardless.FormAndVoid (talk) 02:09, October 31, 2015 (UTC) *Agreed with FormAndVoid. I will keep an eye out for worthy portrait opportunities in future episodes, including for Sasha. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Lots of dead links to the character with name change In a lot of the character pages' relationships, her name is in red because it directs to "Sasha Williams" not "Sasha Williams (TV Series)". Needs sorted. And I like the idea of (finally) labelling all the TV series characters in brackets to distinguish between each medium, good job to whoever made that change. FormAndVoid (talk) 02:07, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Is her mother dead? Tyreese mentions his father in What Happened and What's Going On. He was a man who discliplined them and ensured they were observant of news events, etc. Sonequa Martin-Green has said her father was a war veteran, which explains a lot, including her liking for military guys, and perhaps why she gave Abraham that look in his get-up in Always Accountable. Anyway, we know they were raised by their dad now, but what about their mother? It seems safe to assume she died. Although, I wouldn't add in (Unnamed) - Mother (deceased) until this is proven, because for now, it's speculation. But what do you think? I'm genuinely curious about the mother. And I just want more Tyreese and Sasha backstory. FormAndVoid (talk) 22:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I'd say it's safe to say she's dating Abraham From episode 14 onwards, that's definitely the case. Why on earth would they be talking about having kids in the finale if not? And yet, Rosita and Spencer are listed as an item, when Rosita is clearly using him to get back at Abraham. FormAndVoid (talk) 19:31, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Locked page Kinda want to add more stuff, so... just waiting for it to be unlocked. FormAndVoid (talk) 01:40, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :What do you want to add then? ZukeTheDuke (talk) 07:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) So Sasha is Holly? Due to them both having a relationship with Abraham after Rosita and them both surprisingly appearing as walkers is Sasha considered the TV counterpart of Holly from the comic series? Cause of Death Is it safe to say Tanya and Frankie also caused her death by forcing Eugene to make the pill for "Amber?" Or would that be blowing it way out of proportion? -Jack7809 (talk) *Too much of a stretch. Eugene already had the knowledge to make suicide pills. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:49, May 2, 2017 (UTC)